This is New
by carriedtd
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are sent on a mission to the Suna to protect the Kazekage from harm. What happenes if the new Kazekage has growing feelings for a certain MedicNinja? SakuraxGaara other pairings may be added
1. Gaara Returns

"Hi" - normal talk

'_Hi_'_ - thoughts_

'**_Hi_**'**_ - Inner self or demons_**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

This is new

By: SoranKairi4eva94

Summary:

Ever since Sasuke left to seek out Orochimaru, Sakura thought he would come back but it's been three years since then. She just gave up on him coming back...

Chapter 1: Gaara Returns

'_I wish that Sasuke could come back,_' Sakura thought to herself

Sakura was laying in bed think about that day when he left the village.

'_I should have stopped him._'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Get up! The Kazekage-sama is here from the Hidden Sand Village," Naruto yelled from the ground.

"Remember our mission! Hokage-sama gave us the mission herself!"

"I'll be down in a minute," she yelled back to Naruto.

"At_ least he remembered._"

Little did she know that 15 year-old Gaara was the Kazekage for theSand. He was accompanied by his elder brother and sister, 17 year- old Kankuro and 18 year-old Temari. Naruto is 15 years-old and Sakura is 15, too. Naruto and Sakura are walking toward the arch tomeet the Kazekage. She was wondering about Gaara.

'I wonder how Gaara has been.'

WAIT!! Why am I thinking of Gaara...?'

All the confusion made her faint.

"Sakura, are you ok?" a voice said above her. It was Gaara...

"Gaara, what are you doing here," she said faintly.

"I'm the new Kazekage, didn't you know that?" Gaara replied.

Sakura was so surprised; she jumped up hitting Gaara in the chin fast enough for him to bite his tongue.

"Gaara, I am really sorry for that, but you surprised me that newsflash," Sakura said in a hurried before he tried to kill her.

'**_That was awesome!_**'****Sakura inner self said.

Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro started heading toward the Suna.


	2. The Sleepover

A/N: Hello, my loyal readers. New Chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 2: The sleepover party.

When the gang reached the Suna, Sakura kept thinking about Gaara.

"I'll have a sleepover to get over this mess."

Sakura walked over to the Kazekage tower to talk to Temari.

"Hey, Temari,can I have a sleepover, of course, you are invited."

"Yes!! Sounds like fun."

Sakura called all of her friends; Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

'They should be coming here soon.' The thought was interrupted by a door shutting. Gaara went out for the night.

Gaara came back in the middle of the party partly unconscious. Sakura helped Temari lay him on the couch. By the looks of him he got in a fight with someone.

"Ok, everyone let play Truth or Dare. Naruto, you go first," Sakura said."Hinata, Truth or Dare," said Naruto pointing at her.

"T-truth," she said in a flaky voice.

"Is it true that you like someone," Naruto said.

"Y-yes," Hinata said," N-Neji, t-truth o-or d-dare."

"Dare," Neji replied.

"I d-dare you to k-kiss Ino," Hinata said in a shiver.

Both Ino and Neji blushed. He kissed her, but it was very short. Neji gave a deep sigh.

"Sakura, Truth or Dare," Neji sighed out.

"Dare," She replied.

'I hope Gaara is ok,' she thought.

"I dare you to kiss Gaara."

"Wait!!! He isn't playing."

"You didn't say that in the rules."

"It's true. You didn't say that in the rules," Temari said sounding like she's siding with Neji.

"Ok. Ok," Sakura said while giving a sigh.

She bent over Gaara and kissed him gently. He awoke in the middle of the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" Gaara was a little surprised

"Let's get to bed. It's two o'clock in the morning plus Akamaru is tired," said Kiba.


	3. Midnight

A/N: Again a new chapter… Review!

Chapter 3: Midnight

The next night, Sakura woke up because of a sound of rushing water. She got up to investigate. She heard it coming from Gaara's room. She ran all the way over to Naruto's room and banged on the door.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura woke up Naruto pretty quickly.

"What!!" He screamed back at her.

"Why would someone get a shower at 12 o'clock at night?"

'_I wonder what he looks like with just a pair of pants on_.' Sakura starts drooling and then Naruto shakes her.

"Sakura, are you ok," Naruto asked her, but didn't get a response from her.

The water shut off and out came Gaara with a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Gaara was confused.

"What are you doing," Gaara asked in a confused tone.

"Can you wake her up, please? She's killing my shoulder," Naruto asked him.

Gaara grabs her and gave her a gently kiss. Sakura woke up in the middle and was surprised.

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

Gaara made an excuse to get out of it.

"You were leaning on Naruto's shoulder and he asked me to wake you up and giving you a kiss was the first thing that popped into my head." Gaara hopes she fell for it.

'_Sound reasonable._' She thought to herself.

'**_That was the best kiss ever,'_** said the inner Sakura.

"Good Night, everyone," Gaara said and dashed off to bed.

"Ok??? That was weird." Sakura is puzzled.

Naruto explained the situation to Sakura and afterwards she fainted.


	4. Help! He's in love with me!

A/N: Hey, sorry couldn't make this on longer. I must have ran out of idea and panicked.

Chapter 4: Help! He's in love with me.

The next morning Sakura knew it was the day to leave the Suna. She started to pack. Gaara walks in on Sakura wondering why she is packing.

"Sakura, why are you packing?" Gaara was very confused.

"Naruto and I are leaving today, didn't you know?"

Sakura really didn't want to leave, but it was her duty.

"Gaara, I really don't want to leave, but I have to go." Sakura dripped out some tears.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Gaara hoping that she would say yeah.

"Sure. Why not."

'_This isn't like Gaara to ask me to take a walk with him_.' Sakura thought silently in her head so her inner self doesn't hear.

Sakura asked Naruto what's with Gaara.

"Well, if you haven't notice, he likes you."

Naruto still has the crush on Sakura, but he's really mad at him.

"He does…?"

'**_Boo Ya_**.' Inner Sakura says.


	5. The Confession

A/N: This is New is coming to an end well I'll probably make a sequel

Chapter 5: The Confession.

As they walked, they wanted to know more about each other. Silently, Gaara was finding the perfect moment to tell Sakura his feelings for her. Sakura really didn't want Gaara to like her or love her. At one point in the walk, she just needed to run away from him, which is impossible because of the sand. Gaara found the perfect moment in an area with lit water fountain and benches.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something." Gaara spoke quietly, but vaguely enough for her to hear him.

'Oh, God. It's happening. Help me!' she screamed in her mind hoping, she can reverse the moment.

"Go, right, ahead." Sakura said, a bit shaken at the moment.

"Well, I don't know how to put this, but I'll just say it. I love you," Gaara said with pause or feeling of nervousness. Sakura gasped and ran from him as far as she could and lost him while running to the Kazekage mansion. As soon as she walked through the door, she noticed Kankuro, Tamari, and Naruto all standing there like pillars.

Naruto said, "He broke the news to you, didn't he?"

Sakura standing in fear transfixed on Naruto, begging herself not to answer, but had to. "Yes, he did. A bit shocking that he loves me, but yes, he did. Naruto, we need to leave now," Sakura said while being quite confident.

"Alrigh-," Naruto was cut off by the sound of an opening door out front. The vague shape was towards them. Suddenly, Gaara grabbed Sakura ran out the door with her in his arms.

"Can you listen to me real quick?" Gaara was a bit mad.

"Fine." Sakura yelled back at him being the stubborn person she is.

"Look. I don't care if you like me or not. I love you, and you will have to accept that. Give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for." Gaara said in an exceedingly angry and get angrier by the second.

"Fine. One chance. One mess up and that's it for you." Sakura said angrily.


	6. Untitled

A/N: Ok… haven't updated in a while cuz of working on my other fanfic. This chapter should be longer, but… you never know with me… Plus I think this will be the last chapter. I think I'll make a sequel if you want me to. Review!!

Chapter 6: Untitled…

(Play Hinder's Lips of an Angel with this chapter)

Sakura and Gaara walked back to the Kazekage mansion, hand in hand. When Naruto seen them walk in the door, and holding hands, he screamed, "Are you guys dating?"

"Shut up you fucking retard." Sakura slammed him in the back of the head.

"I don't want the entire Sunagakure knowing. Are you that stupid?"

Naruto scratched his head and shook his head. I guess he was really that stupid. But I'm just the Narrator and Author.

Naruto was in one of those stages were you go completely clueless (Like me for instance. I've been having a major writer's block lately for school writing all these papers).

"Hey, Sakura, don't we have to leave?" Naruto questioning her making sure they had to.  
"Yeah, we do. Naruto, go pack your stuff up." Sakura said as Naruto went up the steps to pack his stuff, which should have been already been packed up. Dragging his suitcase down the swirling stair case from the 3rd floor, Naruto was ready to go home.

"Hey, Naruto. I'll meet you at Kohona. I'm going to start heading there." Sakura shouted to the top of the steps of the 3rd floor.

"Ok. See you in Kohona," Naruto yelled back down.

Sakura headed outside the Kazekage mansion, but as she walked, she sensed an unusual chakra surrounding her. As she tried to pinpoint the location of the chakra, she pulled out a kunai, and tossed it in an eastward position. As the kunai was heading toward her target, she noticed sand flying out before the kunai ever hit her target.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara asked while coming out of the shadows.

"Well, you don't come and sneak up on a ninja." Sakura pointed out before he said anything.

"Why are you leaving? This relationship won't work that way, you know." Gaara didn't want Sakura to leave, but he also knew this wouldn't last very long.

"We just have to." Sakura said with a bit of a frown on her face knowing, this would be one of the last times she would see him again. She started to have some feeling for him.

"Can I escort you to Kohona?" Gaara said with a slight smile/frown.

"Yeah. Sure." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

'Walking with him in the Sunagakure is different from now because we're official by ourselves just us, no one else.' Sakura thought while he was grabbing her hand and holding it.

"Please, let go of me." Sakura said turning her head from him.

"Why?" Gaara seemed a bit anxious.

"Gaara, don't question-," Sakura was cut off by Gaara with a kiss. As he was kissing her, she tried to back up and stop.

"I love you." Gaara said while gasping for breathe.

"I love you, too." Sakura said as a response.

A/N: Well that's it for this story. Tell me if I should make a sequel and read my other fanfics: "We are Different" and my up coming on "Why is this happening?".


	7. Sakura's Sad Ending

A/N: Since I got one review say that they want me to continue, I'll continue.

Special Thanx go out to:

fox-chan380

This is New Chapter 7

By:sorankairi4eva94

"I really don't want to leave." Sakura cried out. Gaara didn't either.

"You can't blame yourself. We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for the Chunin Exams." Gaara said while holding Sakura in his arms.

"Maybe I can stay… it depends on Tsunade though. I highly doubt that she'll let me stay," Sakura said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Gaara laid his hand on one of her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Well, you better get going." Gaara said.

"I thought you were coming with me."

"It's best not to. I'll come back for you don't worry," Gaara said.

"Is that a promise?" Sakura questioned him.

"Yes, I'll come back." Gaara said while walking back to his mansion. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, too. Sakura waited to see if he would come back. He didn't. She just left. Naruto eventually caught up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why the long face?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't think he actually likes me. But oh well." She said crying.

"How 'bout I get you some ramen when we get back to Kohona." Naruto said to cheer her up.

"Ok… but I'm not paying." She said a little happier from before.

"Fine. It's a date." Naruto said very happily.

'SCORE!!!! Finally, I got a date with Sakura!' Naruto thought in his head.


End file.
